


New School Years

by EdyaCouky



Category: Batman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdyaCouky/pseuds/EdyaCouky
Summary: Jason is pretty anxious when he wakes up this morning. It’s the first time since a few months that he gets the chance to go back to school. It’s the first time he goes to a school for rich kids.Well, he supposes he became one when Bruce adopted him but he still doesn’t realize it.He’s glad that he has a uniform to wear; because he really wants do good impressions but he have no idea how he should dress for that.Well, in reality his uniform is not correct. When Bruce did the inscription, Jason wasn’t presented yet so by default the school sends him a beta uniform. In the meantime, Jason presented as an omega but he will receive his new one next week.For one week and with the school knowing the situation, it should be alright.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	New School Years

Jason is pretty anxious when he wakes up this morning. It’s the first time since a few months that he gets the chance to go back to school. It’s the first time he goes to a school for rich kids.

Well, he supposes he became one when Bruce adopted him but he still doesn’t realize it.

He’s glad that he has a uniform to wear; because he really wants do good impressions but he have no idea how he should dress for that.

Well, in reality his uniform is not correct. When Bruce did the inscription, Jason wasn’t presented yet so by default the school sends him a beta uniform. In the meantime, Jason presented as an omega but he will receive his new one next week.

For one week and with the school knowing the situation, it should be alright.

In the living room, Alfred already prepares his breakfast.

“Did you sleep well, Master Jason?

-Yeah. And you Alfie?” Jason lies he wants to go back to his bed

He feels nauseous but forces himself to eat.

“Very well.”

Once his food eaten, Jason finishes his washing. He tries to comb his curly hairs, and puts a lot of gel in it.

They will all know he is from the Narrow but he doesn’t have to look like a street rat.

When he is finally ready to go, Bruce is waiting for him in the front door, dressed and awake.

“You don’t sleep? Jason asks him surprised

-Well, I hear it’s an important day today.”

Jason couldn’t hide his happy smile. It’s still new to him the fact that people care about him and do thing for him without waiting anything from him.

“Ready to go Jaylad? He asks before messing up playfully with Jason’s hairs

-Bruce!!! No!!!

-Jeez, Jason how much gel do you put in your hair?” Bruce says astonished

It doesn’t last long, suddenly; Jason starts to cry and yells at Bruce how he ruins his first day at school.

“Jason, calm down. It’s nothing.”

But Jason refuses to let Bruce comes near him; he even refuses to go to school.

“It’s a mistake! I have nothing to do in this stupid school for stupid rich brat!”

Bruce tries to keep his scent as calming as he can to smooth Jason. Was Dick this difficult? Yes, he was. And Bruce wasn’t good with him either. Did he really learn nothing of being a dad?

Fortunately, Alfred comes save both of them. He washes Jason’s face with a warm towel before fix his hair.

“Master Jason, please breathes. Everything will be alright. And you should not only apologies to Master Bruce but also thank him. You put too much gel in your hairs.”

Bruce takes the towel to clean his hand and puts his other on Jason’s back.

“I’m sorry I ruin your hairs, Jaylad. He gently says. Everything will be alright, ok? And even if it won’t be for some reason, Alfred and I will be at your side, ok?

-Ok. Jason says once his breath calm down. I’m sorry for yelling at you.

-Thank you for your apologies. Now if you’re ready, we can go.”

* * *

His presentation in front of everyone was an ordeal but he survived it. The classes from the morning were good? During lunch he forced himself to eat in cafeteria in case someone will want sit with him, it didn’t happen but he has taken a book with him so it was not so bad.

Things get a weird turn when he wants get to piss before his first class from the afternoon.

It’s weird for him to be an omega now, but he accepts it. So he doesn’t think much when he enters in the omega bathroom. He doesn’t even remark their eyes on him.

“Hey asshole!” An omega girl yells at him

Jason would have noticed her if an omega boy doesn’t block him the way.

“What?

-What the fuck are you doing here?

-I want to piss.

-Oh hell no! Not here!

-That’s not your freaking bathroom here!

-What?

-This is the bathroom for the omega. Not for the beta.”

Jason realizing what happen smile and want to explain, but the omega thinks he mocks them and one of them slaps him before he could say anything.

“You pervert! Get out! Get out!” They yell and push him out of the bathroom

He falls on the floor in front of everyone while being insult of being a fucking stupid pervert.

Everyone laugh at him “Never piss off a bitch” or ask to the omega if they want them to hit him.

Jason knows that since he presented not too long ago, his scent is not totally well defined as an omega. But he doesn’t smell like a beta or an alpha neither. He tries to explain himself but no one listen to him, especially when someone from his classmate say out loud that he is the new orphan of Bruce one, “The addicted one that was a prostitute from Crime Alley”.

From there, everyone is so ready to lynch him. He only owns his salvation to bell and one monitor.

For the rest of the day, everyone avoid him speaking behind his bad, and Jason avoids the bathroom and he still need to pee!

At the end of the day, he jumps in Bruce.

“Go, go! He yells buckle up his belt

-Oh! What’s going on? Are you purchased?

-Please go! I need to pee!

-Don’t you want to go to the bathroom at school before we go?

-Please, stop talking about bathroom and drive please!

-Ok, ok.”

After a few minutes of driving, Bruce starts the conversation again.

“So … How was your first day at school?

-Cool … cool. I wasn’t too lost during class. Alfie and you learn me well. How long till we’re at home?

-At least ten minutes. Glad to hear that. Did you make any friend?

-Not yet.

-Maybe you could join a club.

-Maybe.”

Jason thinks that join the theater club of the school may be nice, but he doesn’t think it will happen after the reputation he gains today.

“Did something happen today that you don’t want to speak with me?” Bruce asks

Jason has to bite his tongue. What is he supposed to answer to that? Yes, there is something I absolutely don’t want talk with you. And if he answers that, will Bruce drop the subject? Of course not.

“I just really want to pee, Bruce. I can’t think of anything else.

-Ok. I just find that weird that you have to wait to be at the Manor.

-I’m shy, ok? Jason invents blushing furiously. There were too many people and I just can’t. Can we just arrive at home?

-Sure, Jaylad. Just if …

-If I need to talk to you, I will do it. Promise.”

Finally, Bruce drops the subject.

Honestly, Jason doesn’t think he have anything to say to Bruce. Yeah, people doesn’t like him, but it’s not like he was expected something else. And next Monday, he will have the right uniform and the misunderstanding will be forgotten. For the moment, he just has to not drink at school so he doesn’t have the need to go to the bathroom.

Just one week. He can do it.

* * *

Jason avoid problem for the rest of the week. His teachers knowing his situation, don’t hesitate tell at some of his virulent classmate to back off. It’s nice.

He counts the day till his new uniform arrives.

Friday he has PE. It makes him anxious but he’s sure the teacher will take his side like the others.

So PE starts and Jason starts follow the others omegas to change.

Immediately, the omegas refuse him to enter with them and call him names. Again he tries to explain his situation to them but they don’t listen.

The teacher comes near them. Jason is relieved, thinking his problem will stop.

It’s a mistake.

Since the beginning, the teacher look down at him, and not because Jason is small.

“Let me guess. The Narrow kid bothers you?

-What …?

-He’s a fucking pervert!

-He want see us change!

-My uniform is not right! Jason tries to explain

-Yeah. I believe you. The teacher says but before Jason can breathe again she catch him by the neck to drag him to the alpha locker room. Only an alpha could be this deranged!

And like that she thrown him in it.

Jason tries to get out immediately but this crazy teacher block the door!

How the hell did she get to be a teacher? She is a crazy beta woman with stupid idea?

Yet, Jason hears so many horrible things about what alpha can do to omega. What a band of alpha can do to one omega. And no one will help him here.

If his scent was subtle before now it impossible to ignore that he is a stressed omega.

He doesn’t dare look at them, he starts to hyperventilated and all his body is shaken.

Bruce must never know otherwise he will refuse to let him be Robin.

“What the fuck an omega doing in our locker room?

-Wait. Is he wearing a beta uniform?

-Maybe he just present.

-What the hell a freshly presented omega does in our locker room?

-Should he be in the beta locker room or the omega one?”

This entire situation is so humiliating.

“Hey. Someone calls him out. Are you alright?”

One hand is put on his back and he’s tensed instantaneously.

“Oh, you’re the new kid, right? Jason. That’s it?

-Yes.

-Come here. Sit down.”

Some alphas remove their thing from a bench so he could sit down. Jason is still dazed and without control himself he starts to cry.

“Michael! What did you do?

-Nothing!

-Don’t worry. The other alpha says to Jason while pretending to strangle Michael. His big sister is an omega too and if she learns he’s an asshole, she will kick his ass.

-Shut up, Stella!

-Guys! Another alpha naked screams brandishing a wet towel. Towels Battle!

-Anthony! No! Everybody shout at him

-What? Oh my! Why there is an omega?!”

Despite himself, Jason starts to laugh.

“Oh! Little Anthony junior make Jason smile!

-Shut up Willow! My junior is much bigger than yours!

-On your dream maybe.”

Everyone laughs and the atmosphere becomes less tense.

“So, Michael says to Jason, can you explain to us what happen?”

Jason deeply inhale then nods.

“When Bruce registered me, I didn’t present so they send me this uniform. But in the meantime, I presented and I can have the right uniform only next Monday. Bruce did call the school and the teachers know.

-So what are you doing here?

-The omegas of the class think I’m beta so they don’t want me in the locker room. When I tried to explain, the teacher though I am an alpha and put me here.

-The teacher put you here?

-That’s absurd. Willow says. I’m going to see her.”

Everybody stay stunned as she leaves half dressed. For a moment, they though that the problem was over. But Willow comes back with her wide eyes.

“I have four hours of detention.

-What?

-She accuses me, and us, to want send Jason as some kind of spy so he can take photo of the omegas.

-She’s completely crazy!

-And she says none of us can leave before Jason is changed or it would be four hours of detention for everyone here.

-She can’t do that!

-I’m sorry. Jason says. I will change.

-Out of question. Anthony says. She’s wrong. You and your dad did everything to avoid this kind of problem. And I refuse to obey to a crazy lady that treat us like some kind of deviant pervert.

-Anthony, you’re still naked.”

Anthony turns bright red and put the towel around his hips before going put underwear.

“You should call your dad. It’s the best solution.” Michael says to Jason

Jason doesn’t want to do that. He doesn’t want to bring any problem to Bruce

“It’s just today, then next week I will have my new uniform …

-I don’t think they will stop bullying you just because you have your new uniform.

\- Yeah and you should call your dad before the school do it.

-What?

-Well none of us will go on PE class so the school will call our parent to tell we skip it.”

Jason sights. He had just one day left before the week end. Why does the shit had to hit the fan?

Hoping for some kind of Deux Machina who may prevent him to explain to Bruce what happen, he calls Bruce.

“Hello?”

Jason can’t talk. What can he tells? He can’t tell me.

“Hello? Jaylad? Are you ok?”

Jason hung up without thinking. He puts his head between his legs and focus on his breathing.

“I can’t do it.

-Jason …

-No! You don’t understand! I’m not like you! I’m not related by blood with Bruce, he can discard me anytime he wants! Then I will have to live in the street again! I can’t do it again!

-Jason …”

It isn’t one of his classmates who call him. Jason looks horrified at his phone. He didn’t hang up! Bruce hears everything!

He wants to die!

He can’t believe his day become worst with each minute.

Panicking, he almost throws away his phone but Stella catches it.

“Hello sir. He says tense. Eh … I’m Stella Tidek, a classmate of Jason. You want talk to him?”

Jason shakes violently his head.

Well it was nice while it lasted. Now he will return to the street.

“Sorry. He can’t talk to you now. But it would be nice if you can call the school or come because our PE teacher is crazy.

-Stella!

-What? It’s true.”

Willow takes the phone to Stella and explains everything to Bruce without being interrupted.

“He’s coming. Willow says return Jason his phone. He wants tell you something.”

Jason shaken puts his phone on his ear.

“Hello?

-I’m sorry for your teacher and your classmate. They shouldn’t have done it.

-Ok.

-And Jason, if … if you ever leave, it wouldn’t be my choice. Never. It would be entirely yours.

-Ok.

-I will be there in twenty minutes.

-Ok.”

Bruce hung up and now they wait.

One time or two, the teacher wants force them to go out but the entire alpha proudly say they do a strike. Each kid warns their parent about the situation.

Many of them are outraged by the teacher’s behavior, some only by the fact that an omega is alone without any chaperone with so many alphas. Some parent tells their kid to record what happen so they couldn’t be accused of rape.

The entire situation is really surreal.

* * *

They are playing at card so loud that at first they don’t hear the knock of the door.

“We’re on strike!

-If you come in, we get naked!

-I certainly hope that none of you will be naked in front of my son.” Bruce voice made heard

Everyone freeze and look at Anthony still in underwear.

“Go get dressed, Anthony! Everyone yells at him

-I’m not naked!

-That’s the same!”

Only once that Anthony is presentable, Jason opens to Bruce.

He is still afraid when he does it. Bruce knows how to lie; maybe he is angry at him and was nice on the phone to make sure he didn’t run away.

He doesn’t have the time to see Bruce’s face that he hugs him.

“I’m so sorry, Jaylad. You were supposed to be safe in this school.

-That’s ok. That wasn’t so horrible. The alphas were nice.”

Bruce take a long look at Jason before looking inside the locker room where the teenagers seem embarrassed.

“Thank you for helping my son.

-That’s normal.” They all babble

They all finish getting ready for the class once Bruce closes the door and search for the teacher without letting Jason leave his arms.

It’s a little embarrassing, to be honest.

“What’s going on here? The teacher screams at Bruce at the other end of the basketball court

-I’m suppose you’re the teacher.” He simply answer without moving

She cross the court and goes pale when she recognize him.

“Mister Wayne, what are you doing here?

-I heard there was a misunderstanding with my son.”

The teacher’s nose wrinkle with disgust. But she gets a scent that makes her paler.

An omega scent. An omega scent coming from the Narrow brat.

“Can you explain to me why you try to force my omega son to changes in the alpha locker room?

-He is wearing a beta uniform.

-Can you explain to me why you try to force who you though being my beta son to changes in the alpha locker room?”

She can’t say anything. Nothing can explain what she did, especially since she has no good reason.

The alphas leave the locker room and start play with the other classmates. Some give thumb up and smile at Jason that smile at them.

Willow loses her smile unexpectedly and put her hood.

An alpha woman wearing a fancy pantsuit approaches them. Jason at first thinks she must be a teacher or the director but she proves him wrong.

“You are the teacher, right?

-Yes.

-Can you explain to me why you give four hours to detention to my daughter?

-I don’t see what you’re talking about? The teacher blatantly lies

-Willow! The alpha calls. Willow comes immediately.”

Willow red from embarrassment shuffle in their direction.

“Take off your hood and stand up straight.

-Dad.”

Jason is sure that the teacher is going to pass out in any minute.

“Now that you see which one is my daughter, are you still saying you didn’t give her detention?

-Look, all of that it’s a misunderstanding. She tries to defend herself. This omega doesn’t say that he is an omega and goes to the alpha locker room.

-Liar. Willow and Jason accuse her

-I can see the mark you put on my son’s neck. Bruce growls

-This omega stays a long moment with a bunch of alpha. Who know what they did?”

Jason and Willow blush at the accusation, but before they can defend themselves, Willow’s dad argues:

“You’re paid not only to teach sport to our kids but also to supervise them. If they did a fucking orgy in a locker room during your class it would be your responsibility to know it and to prevent it.

-Dad! Please! Can you … can you not say that?

-I understand that you love your kid and see them at some kind of perfect angel but sometimes they lie and do terrible things. It’s my role as a teacher to punish them if they did that.

-No need to do a “your word against their”. Bruce says. I’m sure the video surveillance will tell you if Jason enters in the alpha locker room by himself or if you push him in it.”

The teacher frowns before she lost the little trust she gains and remembers the camera in the gymnast recording everything.

“What if we pursuit this conversation in the director after we see the film?” Bruce says with one of his Brucie smile

Willow’s dad agrees and the teacher can’t refuse.

They decide letting their children in the gymnast with their classmate and leave as soon as a monitor comes replace the teacher.

Willow put back her hood and is still mortified that her dad came.

“I can believe she say we had an orgy.

-Well in her defense she didn’t exactly say that. Michael says

-It’s the same!

-I don’t understand why you’re the one that panic and not Jason. With this kind of rumor is always the omegas that suffer from this. Stella says

-Oh, well, Jason answers, all the school already think that I’m the addict prostitute from Narrow so … Don’t see how it can make thing worse.

-Oh … yeah …right …”

For a moment, they don’t know what to say. Before they learned to know Jason they laugh at these rumors after all.

“Hey, do you think your dad will bring you home? Anthony ask him finally

-I don’t know.

-Well, if you stay, would you like it with us?

-Yeah that will be cool.

-You say that because you didn’t see Anthony eat before.”

* * *

An hour later, the director, Willow’s dad and Bruce come back. Not the teacher.

The director explains that the teacher is suspended for a while, without replacement. The entire student and their parents will be summoned next Monday to take testimonial and explain what will happen next.

The director presents his apologies and explain Jason’s situation, claiming that he is an omega and that the school knew it since day one.

After that, Bruce take Jason apart.

“Will she lost her job?

-It’s a possibility.

-I don’t want that. It’s difficult not have money to live.

-I suppose you don’t want us to put charge.

-No. Not if it’s the first time she act like that.

-The director seemed surprised and Dick never had problem with her. But I will do my research.

-Ok. Thanks for coming.

-It’s normal, Jason. You’re my son and I will do everything I can to protect you.”

Jason hugs Bruce as tight as he can.

Bruce is the first adult that makes him comprehend what a parent is supposed to be.

“If you want, you can take your things and go back to the Manor with me.”

It’s tempting, Jason won’t lie but …

“No thanks. I make some friends. I would like to stay.

-Ok. I see you tonight.

-See you soon.”

* * *

Jason is pretty impatient when he wakes up this morning. It’s the first time he will wears his omega uniform. It’s also the first time he goes to school to meet his first friend he ever had.


End file.
